Halloween con Akatsuki sempais
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Un misterio se abre en torno a las criaturas de la noche cuando un brujo poderoso aparece muerto la noche de Halloween. Todos culparán a todos. ¿Serán capaces, Deidacula, To-Lobby, Sasogui e Itadusa de encontrar al culpable y mantener el orden?
1. Chapter 1

Mary (sentada en un sillón con un gato blanco en sus piernas, acariciándolo lentamente, la cubre una mascada negra con plumas verdes): Buenas tardes, sempais. Mary los saluda desde su computadora y les desea unas felices fiestas terroríficas, llenas de sustos y sorpresas. Aquí en México se viene el Halloween, y he querido festejarlo con ustedes, con un fic. (el gato maúlla y salta de las piernas de Mary cuando suena una explosión) Con dolor de cabeza y ese Tobi no para de pedirle truco a Deidara ¬¬. Esperen aquí (Mary se va)

(Entran a escena Sasori e Itachi. El pelirrojo va vestido como el fantasma de la ópera e Itachi como un mayordomo)

Sasori: Bueno, la travesura de este día será: quitarle la presentación del fic a la mocosa ¬w¬

Itachi: Como nos reto Deidara que no podíamos disfrutar de esta ridícula fiesta... aquí estamos.

Sasori: Este fic es una de esas cosas que a Mary le salen con tanto chocolate =.= así que deberán perdonarla.

Itachi: Los personajes no le pertenecen a Mary, somos de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasori: ¬¬ eso no suena bien.

Itachi: lo que pasa es que eres un pervertido, Sasori.

Sasori: estate una semana con la mocosa y verás que TODO puede empezar a sonar mal.

Itachi: u-u te creo. Bueno, Mary nos ha cambiado los nombres en una especie de idea para la "parodia"

Sasori: Esperamos que la disfruten y dejen reviews para una conti.

Itachi: aquí el fic.

* * *

><p><strong>((~*~HALLOWEEN CON AKATSUKI SEMPAIS~*~))<strong>

**1**

**.**

**.**

_Las grisáceas nubes cubren el resplandor de la luna. Los niños han salido a pedir sus dulces acompañados por sus padres, sonrientes y felices por tanta golosina con el que se picaran los dientes y después llorarán cuando tengan que ir al dentista, pero que por ahora vale la pena empalagarse de ellos. Muchos pasan por el cementerio a paso rápido, arguyendo a sus padres que han visto una misteriosa sombra emerger de una de las lápidas, los padres saben que se trata de una broma, y decidiéndose ahorrárselas a ellos y sus hijos disfrazados, les toman de la mano y se los llevan a la siguiente casa. _

_Pero ahí si hay una sombra: camina sagazmente entre las lápidas, debajo de la capa negra que lleva encima se asoman los pliegues de un vestido rojo carmín, en sus manos lleva un libro con caratula de piel. Tiene largos cabellos negros, lacios y la piel extremadamente blanca, los labios en contraste son completamente rojos, y sus ojos brillan con un destello entre dorado y verdoso. Ha ignorado como los pequeños la señalan sin apartar la vista de su objetivo: la única cripta del panteón. Cuando llega ahí, deja el libro en el suelo y con una llave que ha sacado de una bolsa tejida se acerca a abrirla. _

_El crujido de la puerta parece no importunar a la iluminada calle y sus habitantes, y ella, después de lanzar una mirada se mete a la cripta con una sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios, deja la puerta entreabierta, para poder salir cuando se lo proponga, pero por ahora, da media vuelta y respira el aroma a putrefacción que ahí dentro. Nuevamente del bolsillo saca una lámpara de mano, la enciende y comienza a caminar tras los muros que la rodean, bajando las escaleras hacia una oscuridad todavía más profunda. _

_Su andar es casi silencioso, pues ha decidido llevar tan solo unos zapatos sin tacón bajo aquel vestido con el que tanto le gustaba andar aquella noche. Sabía que su tarea no sería sencilla, y se arrepentía de haber traído un vestido tan largo, porque ahora se había manchado de lodo, pero, ¿qué se le podía hacer ahora? _

_La lámpara por fin ilumino la cámara mortuoria, ella arrugo la nariz porque el olor a descomposición le perforaba la nariz. Estaba claro que aquel par de tontos que la habían retado a entrar querrían espantarla, pero no le importaba. Continúo caminando. Ahora por fin se encontró con el sarcófago que buscaba: En el centro, adornado por distintas flores marchitas se hallaba una tumba, que además estaba abierta. Quizá ese fuera el lugar por donde el olor escapaba. Se acercó sigilosamente, mientras tragaba saliva. Subió un par de escalones y asomó la cabeza. _

–_¡Caray!– fue lo único que exclamó al ver el interior –Está más guapo que el mismísimo Brad Pitt. _

_Un joven de largos cabellos rubios muy bien peinados estaba descansaba dentro con una sonrisa en los labios. Tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada y las mejillas rojas, como si no estuviera muerto. Sus ojos eran largos y delineados naturalmente. _

–_Ni vivos tienen esta apariencia– susurro la chica mientras cogía el libro y lo habría en una página que estaba separada por una hojita de papel –Veamos… ¿Dónde…Dónde habré dejado ese conjuro? Hum…_

_Por fin pareció encontrarlo y dejo el libro a un lado, para sacar de la bolsa un paquete grande de sal. Comenzó a rodear la tumba susurrando para sí cómo es que ese chico se mantenía tan bien conservado. Quizá la historia fuera cierta. ¿Debía temer por su vida?_

_Se quedo quieta, analizando aquella pregunta. _

–_Ah… respuesta equivocada. Nadie me reta a hacer esto (o cualquier otra cosa) sin que yo después de haber aceptado no lo termine– y diciendo esto, continuó haciendo un círculo alrededor. _

_Cuando termino se metió en el circulo de sal y tomo el libro. Con una mano apuntaba la luz de la linterna a la página color sepia del libro. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer convirtiendo su voz suave en grave. _

–_Antre dame shinte ka de mo. Kusshin lenterde ariguta che te da. ¡Satenda kito boku da lero! Ostiketademo aru yo, kie, kie, ¡Shinta kobu da!*_

_El aire penetro en la cripta y movió los cabellos de ella, mientras que una brisa pasaba cerca de los cabellos del rubio los removía hacia su rostro. _

–_¡Te invoco desde tierras lejanas, ahora, aparece!– gritó ella mientras extendía la mano hacia la tumba, su voz resonó a eco, pero no paso nada más. Espero unos segundos, estática. Pero nada. Comenzó a bajar la mano y enderezarse, mientras en su rostro se reflejaba la decepción. _

_Entonces la puerta de la cripta se cerró y ella volteo irritada hacia las escaleras que la habían llevado hasta ahí. Corrió y golpeo la puerta, pidiendo que la dejaran salir. _

_Pasaron algunos minutos y ella frunció el ceño, volviendo a bajar a la compañía de los muertos. _

–_¡Idiotas!– gritó la chica mientras se sentaba al pie de las escaleras –A ver cuándo me sacan de aquí. ¡No me da miedo estar aquí toda la noche!_

_Ella mira hacia el público. _

–_Ah, hola– saluda –¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Los lectores de la historia? Mucho gusto, soy Midori. Ahora estoy atrapada en este lugar con un supuesto chico vampiro que... ¡Por flojo y holgazán no quiere despertarse!_

_Su voz hizo eco nuevamente y ella suspiro. _

–_¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Es que no acaban de leer que ese tío está más joven que un bebé recién nacido? Bueno… si así fuera no habría pensado que es apuesto, pero… ¡Entienden ustedes! ¿Cómo podría conservarse así alguien después de siglos muerto? ¡Que me dé el secreto, porque ni los gusanos se le acercan! Entonces supongo que fundamentados en esto, podemos creer que ciertamente, el espécimen de aquel cajón es un vampiro– asiente con la cabeza mientras golpea con un puño la palma de su mano –Y es que me retaron a venir aquí y despertarlo– se acerca y susurra, como si quisiera mantener un secreto con los muertos, temiendo que lo fueran a relevar –Dice la leyenda que él sabe dónde está el tesoro que busco, ¿Cuál tesoro, se están preguntando? ¡Es lo que dejo mi tátara abuela al morir y que decía heredárselo a la generación que se atreviera a buscar los secretos ocultos del mundo, y heme aquí! Dicen que eso era tan significativo que ella se lo llevo a la tumba. ¡Y ya he ido a buscarlo, pero ahí no está! Me ensucie y machuque mis manos para nada. Y lo necesito… Sin él voy a tener que subastar mis libros, y yo que tanto los quiero. ¡Por eso vine a buscar al poderoso Deidacula! ¡Hallador de todas las cosas del mundo!– mira al público y pone las manos en la cintura –¿Cómo que no saben de qué va la famosa historia de este vampiro? ¡Ridículo! Pero bueno, sirviendo que me entretengo, se las contaré…_

**(~*~*~*)**

La luna iluminaba el cementerio, las criptas reflejaban una lúgubre sombra detrás de ellas, como si dentro, los muertos se alzaran para contemplar como antaño, la bella luz blanca que emanaba desde el cielo. ¡Se veía tan hermosa que no duden que lo hacían desde bajo tierra!

En la cripta, adorando con bellas flores marchitas descansaba este mismo rubio de nombre Deidacula. ¡Los siglos no le afectaban en lo más mínimo! A menos que te refirieras a que lo hacían cada vez más bello. Cada noche de brujas –y otros días–, Deidacula se levantaba de su tumba para hincar el diente en alguna pobre víctima. ¡Pero miren! Llegamos al punto en la historia en que con una fuera sobrenatural, sin mover las manos y completamente recto, Deidacula se pone de pie. El aullido de un lobo se escucha fuera en el momento en que el rubio abre los celestes ojos –¡Cuántas mujeres cayeron rendidas a sus pies al ver aquellos ojos!– y una sonrisa enmarca su rostro con un brillo casi infernal.

–¡Qué agradable sueño, hum!– exclamó él, estirándose. Dispuesto a comenzar a andar, decide bajar del cajón (no tan cómodo como se veía) en el que había descansado los últimos tres días, puso el pie sobre algo suave y ovalado, una bolita que se hallaba al pie de su tumba –¡Sí! Ya me da por comer y… ¡AHHH!

El bulto que estaba ahí se enderezo de repente, tirando de nuevo en el sarcófago al joven rubio, debido al impacto, había salido disparado hasta atrás y golpeado su nuca con el borde, en un golpe que a cualquiera hubiera matado, pero a él, nada. Sin embargo se había quedado ahí con los ojos en blanco y el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de irritación.

–¡Deidara sempai!– gritó un chico de cabellos cortos y negros, de donde salían unas graciosas orejitas de lobo, tenía una colita de perro y unos bigotes delgados, sus ojos negros resplandecían en la oscuridad de la cámara mortuoria, él resulto ser aquel pequeño bulto culpable del accidente –¡Está despierto por fin!

–¡Auch!, ¡Me ha dolido, joder, hum!– gritó sentándose y sobándose la nuca adolorida –¿Qué haces aquí, To-Lobby? ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no entres a mi habitación, hum!

To-Lobby miró de un lado a otro, inspeccionado curioso el lugar, sentado como un perro. Después de unos segundos, miró a Deidacula y sonrió mostrando unos filosos dientes blancos.

–Pero esta no es una habitación, Deidacula samma– dijo To-Lobby mientras se rascaba la oreja con la pata izquierda, al terminar observó al rubio –Es una cripta. ¡Deidacula samma tiene que aprender a diferenciar entre una cosa y otra!

El rubio lo miro enojado, con una vena palpitando en su sien.

–¡Idiota, hum!– reprochó mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba de su "cama" y comenzaba a corretear a un pequeño chibi de To-Lobby que corría como perrito mientras aullaba –¡Es la séptima vez en quince días!

–¡To-Lobby lo lamente, sempai!– decía el chibi mientras corría con lágrimas en los ojos alrededor del sarcófago, con Deidacula pisándole los talones –¡No lo regañe, To-Lobby es un buen chico, To-Lobby solo hacía cumplir el pedido de…!

–¡Quédate quieto y te diré qué es una buena paliza, hum!– seguía gritando el rubio, ignorando las palabras del otro.

De pronto, To-Lobby se paró en seco. Deidacula, debido a la fuerza que llevaba en su carrera termino por volver a chocar con el licántropo y cayendo al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido.

–¡Ah!– exclamó To-Lobby –¿Deidacula sempai se encuentra bien?

El rubio había caído esta vez de rosto contra el cemento, su nariz estaba roja y las lágrimas se querían escapar de su rostro.

–¡Me duele!– gritó, sobándose el rostro –¿Por qué demonios te detienes de esa manera, hum?

–Usted me dijo que me quedara quieto, como To-Lobby es un buen chico le hizo caso a su sempai.

Deidacula miró al chico con una nueva vena creciendo en su sien.

–¡¿Qué quieres?– gritó, impaciente –¡Yo solo quería comer algo!– el rubio empezó a sollozar –¿No puedo tener ni un momento de paz, acaso, hum?

To-Lobby frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

–Es que To-Lobby venía a decirle algo importante a su sempai.

El rubio no le hizo caso y continuaba lloriqueando.

–¿Deidacula sempai? ¡Necesita calmarse para que To-Lobby pueda recordar a qué venía!

El vampiro se hinco y miro hacia el techo de la cripta.

–¡Un poco de paz! Ser un maldito friki, marginado de los cielos y rechazado de los mortales es muy difícil, hum. ¡Nadie más puede espantar tanto como yo, y es así como me pagan, hum! ¡Cumplo con mi trabajo y me alimento y no molesto a nadie más, hum! ¿Entonces por qué… – se detuvo para señalar con un dedo al pelinegro –…por qué me mandan a este esperpento de perro, hum?

–¿Esperpento?– repitió el pelinegro, sonriendo inocentemente sin comprender las palabras de su sempai.

Deidacula lo miro con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho y estaba a punto de empezar a maldecir cuando hubo un temblor y movió al resto de los muertos e hizo estremecer los cuerpos de ambos seres de la noche. Deidacula se puso nervioso inmediatamente, mientras que To-Lobby lanzaba un gemido asustado y corría a esconderse detrás de su sempai al ver que por las escaleras bajaba un resplandor grisáceo, como una figura de humo brillante que comenzó a materializarse en cuanto llego a las escaleras.

–Deidacula– pronunció ésta capa de humo con una voz de ultratumba que habría dado miedo hasta a la muerte, (el eco devolvió la palabra, haciendo que sonara todavía más tenebrosa) mientras unos pies semi transparentes hacían acto de presencia, caminando –To-Lobby.

–¡Ay!– gritó To-Lobby mientras un chico de cabellos desordenados y cortos con unos ojos enfadados, que normalmente veían como calmados y aburridos se posaban en ambos con una extraña sombra cubriéndolos mientras se detenía a un metro de ellos –¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Deidacula sempai no se despertaba!

El rubio lo miro y luego le dio un puntapié para que se alejara de él. Sintió la pesada mirada del recién aparecido, así que volteo y comenzó a reír nerviosamente (mordiéndose con sus afilados colmillos en el proceso de su boca al temblar)

–Sasogui no danna, hum– susurro sumiso –Bu…Buenas…Noches… hum

–¿Buenas noches? _¿…noches?_– dijo el fantasma mientras el eco repetía lo que decía a cada palabra, lo que lo irritaba, hablar dentro de la cripta era realmente fastidioso –¿Cómo te parece que pueden ser buenas noches si estoy aquí abajo, cuando sabes que lo detesto, buscándote?

–¡To-Lobby no dijo que usted quería verme, yo no lo habría hecho esperar, hum!

–¡Pero si usted no dejaba de hablar!– gritó To-Lobby acusando a su sempai, porque él si podía morir pero su sempai (a menos que le atravesaran el corazón con una estaca o cortaran su cabeza y quemaran sus restos, moriría) –¡Yo esperaba a que despertara para decirle…!

–¡SILENCIO! _SILENCIO, SILEncio, silencio_– grito Sasogui y el eco repitió la palabra tres veces antes de que el silencio fuera absoluto. Sasogui hundía la cabeza en sus hombros irritado por el eco –Ahora, salgamos de aquí antes de que me dé jaqueca, _jaqueca. _

Deidacula y To-Lobby siguieron a la entrada a Sasogui y salieron de la cripta. Deidacula respiró profundamente el aroma del otoño: las hojas de los árboles muertos, pasto seco, y aquel extraño fertilizante que ponía el velador del cementerio. To-Lobby se sentaba y se lamía la mano. Sasogui se había sentado en una de las lápidas y miraba la luna.

–Odio de verdad tú estúpida cripta– sentenció, esta vez sin ningún eco que le interrumpiera, la transparencia de su cuerpo hacía que el rubio viera borroso más allá los árboles e incluso la luna, se convertía en una mancha blanca –¿Qué?

–Nada, hum– se adelantó el rubio y sonrió nerviosamente –Tengo que comer algo, porque ya ando falto de sangre…

–Cierto– dijo el pelinegro mientras halaba un pellejito de la piel del rubio ganándose como respuesta la violenta mirada del vampiro –Ya está en los huesos.

–¡Quítate!– le gritó el rubio mientras le arrebataba su brazo.

–Tenemos un trabajo que hacer– dijo Sasogui, ignorando a ambos _mocosos, _como a él le gustaba decirles –Al parecer Itadusa debe entregar un veneno a un brujo porque se lo ha pedido, pero él le ha dicho que no quiere verlo porque… bueno…

–¿Tiene esa maldición, hum?– preguntó Deidacula con las cejas arqueadas.

–Sí. La maldición.

–Pero Sasogui san…– interrumpió To-Lobby –¡Itadusa no puede ser visto por ningún ser viviente, nos convertiría en estatuas!

El joven licántropo se puso de pie e imito una estatua aterrorizada. Sasogui frunció el ceño.

–Yo tengo cosas que hacer esta noche. Tengo que visitar a mi abuela, ya saben, día de los muertos y tengo que comerme todo lo que me deje esta noche– el chico torció los ojos –Pero siempre es mucho y ya mañana me puedo andar despertando con dolor electroplasmico en el estomago.

–Pero Sasogui san, usted es un fantasma– volvió a interrumpir To-Lobby adoptando su forma siempre natural de cachorro. Sasogui le dirigió una mirada irritada.

–Por eso he dicho que electroplasmico, baka.

–Sigue siendo lo mismo, danna– dijo Deidacula –Nosotros nos transformaríamos en piedra si vemos a los ojos a Itadusa, hum.

–Por eso, yo recibo la poción y ustedes se largan a darle eso al brujo– contestó Sasogui como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Deidacula y To-Lobby asintieron.

–Entonces en marcha, porque no quiero que lleguen tarde y yo tampoco debo de hacer esperar a mi abuela.

–Como si se fuera a quedar a platicar con ella, hum– respondió Deidacula mientras andaban en el cementerio. Sasogui suspiro.

–No, pero el día que no como todo, va a mi tumba todo el día y trata de meterlo con una manguera. A la noche me la paso limpiándola.

–Pues eso debió de hacerlo cuando usted estaba vivo, Sasogui san. Meterle la comida con una manguera.

–Nada. Mil veces prefiero estar muerto que una de esas cosas metidas en mi…

–¡Ahí está Itadusa!– gritó Deidacula y cerró los ojos inmediatamente, To-Lobby hundió la cabeza bajo sus brazos –Ande, Sasogui danna.

–Ya voy. Tú no me andes apresurando, mocoso.

–Si soy mayor que usted en términos de siglos, hum– comentó Deidacula haciendo un puchero. Sasogui chasqueo la lengua mientras floraba hacia Itadusa.

–Pero te quedaste en la edad de los mocosos, yo llegué a la de adulto.

Deidacula se sonrojo. Sasogui ya estaba llegando con Itadusa. El fantasma tuvo que admitir que pese a las advertencias de los demás monstruos, él no estaba tan horrible, de hecho, entendía por qué es que le habían echado la maldición aquella Diosa egoísta. Itadusa tenía la piel blanca y unos ojos rojos que destellaban como rubís, tenía el lacio cabello negro como la noche y su rostro demostraba sabiduría. Pero en cuanto se acerco a él, las pupilas de los ojos se volvieron dos rendijas oscuras, y los lacios cabellos se volvieron serpientes. Ok. Viéndolo así quizá no podía considerarse bello.

–Creo que hice bien al contactar contigo– dijo cortésmente tras los sonidos de las víboras que se mecían de un lado a otro –Como fantasma no te afecta la maldición. Pero, ¿cumplirás bien tu deber?

Sasogui sentía como un estremecimiento en su ser, y pensó que se debía a los ojos del Uchiha, que pese a no llegar a afectarlo realmente lo cohibían y poco a poco desagradaban.

–Por supuesto. Aunque creo que yo no podré hacerlo, mis compañeros son lo suficientemente competentes para ello.

Itadusa miró hacia atrás, donde ambos aún se escondían de su mirada.

–¿Seguro?– preguntó, ladeando la cabeza –Parecen un perro y un murciélago asustados.

Sasogui volteó a verlos. Si, realmente eso parecía. Suspiro y humo salió de sus labios.

–Descuida. Tu tarea se completará ésta noche– le aseguro, de repente no tan convencido de que fuera así.

–Bien– dijo Itadusa –Porque les acompañaré parte del camino.

–¿Qué cosa?– preguntó Sasogui, parpadeando rápidamente.

–Entre mis tareas es juzgar la eficacia de su trabajo– respondió Itadusa ladeando la cabeza. Sasogui hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar cómo, pese a que terminaban el trabajo con los resultados deseados, siempre había… percances con esos dos.

–Demonios– susurro –Creo que tendré que limpiar mi tumba mañana.

–¿Perdona?

–Que me sigas, Itadusa. Si alguno de esos mocosos quedará petrificado, seré yo quien te de una paliza de lo lindo.

Itadusa frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué? ¿Hay ahí alguno que te guste?– se atrevió a preguntar. Sasogui se giro a verlo y de haber podido se habría sonrojado de tal manera que cualquiera se hubiera reído al ver que su rostro adquiría el antiguo color de sus cabellos.

–¡No!– gritó, molesto –Ahora sigue caminado.

Itadusa tomo un pedazo de tela y se amarró los ojos. Sasogui lo miró extrañado.

–¿Podrás ver con eso?

–Mis demás sentidos están muy desarrollados. Es así como siempre voy a visitar a Kisatain, evito transformarlo en piedra.

Sasogui flotaba elegantemente hacia sus pupilos, pensando que sería muy difícil que Itadusa no cayera con una lápida.

Deidacula tenía una gota de sudor mientras su mayor concentración se hacía presente. ¡No podía ser posible esto! ¿Qué clase de trampa, truco y artimaña había usado Tobi?

Cuando Sasogui e Itadusa llegaron a su lado los miraron curiosos.

–Deidacula– llamó Sasogui con tono autoritario, pero el rubio tan solo hizo un gesto de que lo dejara en paz con la mano –¿Cómo?

–¿Lo ve? ¿Esta es su carta?–

–¡Demonios To-Lobby, idiota! ¿Cómo haces eso, hum?

–Con práctica.

To-Lobby sonrió mientras miraba a Sasogui y luego observaba a Itadusa, las serpientes se removían de un lado a otro, pero To-Lobby las vio muy interesantes.

–¡Yo quiero una de esas!– gritó mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba la mano hacia una de ellas, entonces recibió una mordida de una –¡Ah! ¡Duele! ¡Me ha mordido una! ¡Moriré!

Tras el paño que usaba Itadusa vieron que fruncía el ceño. Sasogui se llevo la mano a la frente. Deidacula los miró.

–Que tonto eres, To-Lobby, hum– declaro mientras el licántropo se tiraba dramáticamente al suelo y se retorcía diciendo que moriría y que legaría sus pelotas a Deidacula y la aspiradora para cuando Sasogui lo persiguiera a muerte, y que a el fantasma le daría su colección de estampillas.

–¡Y yo para qué quiero algo así!– gritó Sasogui, enojado por la "herencia", miró a Deidacula –Anda. Saca el veneno.

–¡Pero estaríamos mejor sin él, hum!

To-Lobby detuvo sus sollozos y miró a su sempai con más lágrimas en los ojos.

–¿No quiere salvarme, Sempai?– preguntó.

–Por mí, muérete ahorita, hum– respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda, con la nariz respingada.

–¡Ahhh! ¡Sempai no me quiere!

–Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?– habló Itadusa a Sasogui, arqueando una ceja.

Sasogui se limitó a hincarse en su tumba y "golpearse" la frente con la lápida, con los ojos y dientes muy apretados por la frustración.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Mary: (llega corriendo y ve que sus sempais han publicado el fic) PERO POR QUÉ!<p>

Sasori: te ibas a tardar.

Mary: no es verdad!

Itachi: jejeje (ambos lo miran sorprendidos) Me gusto tu nombre, _Sasogui._

Sasori: ¬¬###

Mary: mmm, es que fue una combinación de el nombre de Sasori con la palabra fantasma en chino sencillo.

Itachi: por eso digo que me gusta.

Sasori: tu nombre parece de mujer.

Itachi: ¬¬***

Mary: aru~, bueno ya. No peleen. (Mary sonrié y mira a los leectores) el * es para la aclaracion de que ese texto no significa nada, era...pongalo así, como cantos de gregorianos, como le decimos mi tonto ototo y yo. ^w^

Itachi: oye, Mary chan. ¿Pondrás Yaoi?

Mary: dificil decisión e-e. Quiero hacer esto como un TobiDei (aunque es igual de tentoso que poner SasoDei) y un ItaSaso, pero... no lo sé, depende de los reviews -w-

Sasori: hmph.

Mary: ¡Aparición de mis sempais porque son los favoritos OwO! Los demás conforme la historia avance.

Sasori: Recuerden... Solo si hay reviews.

Itachi: los andamos leyendo después.

Mary: matta ne, sempais~

S/I/M: Y FELIZ NOCHE DE BRUJAS!

Mary: ¿podemos salir a pedir dulces? OwO

Sasori: deja la arcilla de los "trucos" de ese mocoso.

Itachi: Hasta luego (yendose con ambos)


	2. Chapter 2

Mary: —¡Buenos días, tardes, noches, sempais! (nwn) —hace una reverencia y luego se levanta, con una gota gruesa en la cabeza—. Ahm, sí. (owoU) ¿Dulce o truco?

Sasori (apareciendo de repente): —Mi truco será... matarte.

Mary: —(o.o) Está bromeando.

Sasori: —¿Te lo parece? (¬¬) —Mary echa a correr gritando por todas partes como alma que se lleva el diablo— ¡Oe, mocosa! ¡Ven aquí, pedazo de...!

Deidara (entrando en escena): —¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido, hum?

Sasori: —Esta mocosa ha venido a dejar la continuación de este fic.

Deidara: —Estás bromeando (o.o) ¿Todavía pensaba continuarlo, hum?

Sasori: —¿Por qué todos dicen que estoy bromeando el día de hoy? ¿Les parece que mi cara es de alguien que le gustan las bromas? —pone su cara más macabra. Deidara le sonríe.

Deidara: —En realidad, yo creo que no te ves tan malo, hum. —Mira a los lectores—. Pues vaya sorpresa, ¿no? Toda una odisea para llegar a tremenda continuación, hum. En lo personal creí que ella se había olvidado de seguir con este fic en específico.

Mary (se detiene repentinamente): —¿Qué? ¿A caso me creen capaces de hacer tal cosa?

Saso/Dei: —(¬.¬) Estás jugando, ¿verdad?

Mary: —(nwnU) Lo que quiero decir es que siempre pensé en continuarlo, pero... —se rasca la nuca—. Tuve algunos problemas con el guardar del archivo, y luego estaba la escuela y los otros fics y luego... otros problemas familiares que me dejaron con el mismo sentido del humor que una roca.

Sasori: —No es como si tuvieras mucho humor que ofrecer, de todos modos. Así que al menos pudiste seguir intentandolo.

Mary: —Si esta aquí la continuación es porque lo seguí intentando (=.=) —mira a los lectores—. De verdad lamento haberme tardado... literalmente más de un año, pero igual la espinita de este fic no se me ha quitado, al igual que muchos otros que deje inconclusos. También, esto sería algo así como mi... último fic publicado en seguramente un largo plazo de tiempo, porque entrare a clases mañana (u-u). Por eso, espero que lo disfruten mucho (owo)

Sasori: —Igual espero que te des tiempo de cumplir con los otros fics (¬¬)

Deidara: —Hablando de eso... ¿no todavía me debes el maldito SasoDei del primero de enero, hum? (e.é)

Mary: —Ah... —mira a los lectores—. Espero que disfruten del capítulo y... espero seguir viva para el final de todo esto. ¡AHHHHH! —Sale corriendo, perseguida por Deidara.

Sasori: —Mocosos ridículos (u.ú)

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Midori mira detenidamente al vampiro, continúa esperando a que el rubio abra los ojos, pero éste permanece quieto. La concentración con la que mira a Deidacula es mucha y trata de no apartar un solo segundo la mirada. Frunce el ceño, un poco impaciente y molesta por la pérdida de tiempo. _

_—Ay, ay —susurra—. ¿Por qué no se despierta, Deidacula sama? —pregunta como niña pequeña, haciendo un puchero y tocando levemente el rostro de Deidacula con el dedo índice—. Estoy muy aburrida…No quiero seguir contando su historia…— mira a los lectores —.Y encima… después de tan larga pausa, ¿podrían seguir aquí?— lanza un suspiro —.Bien… Supongo que como no tengo nada que hacer…— se vuelve a sentar en los escalones y recarga la cabeza en la mano —.¿En qué me habré quedado? Oh, sí. Bueno, después del primer vistazo a la brigada de investigación…_

**(~*~*~)**

…Uno pensaría que lo más sensato y lógico, sería que Itadusa se buscara a otros mensajeros. Sin embargo, ahí seguía, esperando a ver qué sucedía. Le urgía entregarle la poción a Orochiwitch, y no podía llegar tarde. Sus más arraigados conocidos le habían recomendado firmemente que buscara a ese trío, y aunque dudaba que todo fuera _color de rosa, _una extraña vocecita le decía que tenía que confiar plenamente en ellos. No esperen, literalmente, había una voz.

—En realidad esto es divertido, ¿no lo crees, Itadusa? —decía la voz de una _proyección imaginaria_ de su hermano menor vestido con una toga parecida a las que usaban los ángeles; de igual manera, interpretando al máximo su papel angelical llevaba sandalias, alas blancas y un arpa. Normalmente, Itadusa podía visualizar a su hermano para cuando tenía que decidir ciertas cosas (váyase a saber por qué)—. No tiene sentido que vayas a buscar a otros. Son perfectos para el trabajo y me hacen reír. Interiormente, a ti también.

—Acabo de llegar, Sasuke. Y no me causa gracia —comentó el otro a modo de respuesta, un poco cansado de los continuos lloriqueos del licántropo—. Se escuchan como unos verdaderos incompetentes.

—¡Míralos! —exclamó el "ángel" y en seguida lo dijo, observó que el mayor tenía todavía la venda en los ojos. Sonrió y se rascó la nuca—. Ah, sí, lo olvidaba. Pasa de lo que dije, hermano —hizo una pausa—. Entonces reclama orden. O dile al fantasma que se deben de poner a trabajar, porque Orochiwitch no querrá dejar a un lado esta poción tan poderosa, ¿cierto?

—Supongo que sí…

Sasogui había dejado de atravesar la cabeza contra su lápida mientras veía extrañado a Itadusa, que hablaba con su hombro. ¿Es que tenía que terminar todas las noches con lunáticos de primera? Y él que creía que el de las serpientes por cabello era normal. ¡Vaya decepción se termino llevando! Se puso de pie y miró a los tres: Deidacula arrastraba a un To-Lobby suplicante que no soltaba su pierna, llevándolo a cuestas mientras daba vueltas en círculo e Itadusa hablaba sobre la posibilidad de dar media vuelta y llevarse con él la poción, sin importar lo desagradable que era estar con el brujo con los ojos cubiertos; aunque eso último poco o nada le interesaba, pues lo realmente importante, es que los dejarían sin paga.

—Y entonces, por eso el tocador de madre siempre está lleno de calabazas —hablaba Sasuke mientras se alisaba la toga y miraba a Itadusa con autosuficiencia.

—Er… ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con lo de la poción? —preguntó Itadusa, rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice, en gesto confundido. Sasuke frunció el ceño y le aventó el arpa, que pareció a pesar de todo, capaz de golpearle—. Auch…

—¡Tú solo quieres hablarme de responsabilidades! —Gritoneo el más joven y pequeño—. Para eso me hubiera quedado con mis padres.

—Pero estás con ellos. Tú en este instante, solo eres una proyección de mi subconsciente que te trae un rato por acá en mis ratos de aburrimiento…

—¡Y encima me corres!

—¡Lo siento, Sasuke! No es así, yo nunca te correría. Es que, realmente necesito una solución para este tema un poco delicado.

—¡Y a mí qué me preguntas! —respondió Sasuke mientras recogía su arpa para aventarla y de la nada hacía aparecer una guitarra eléctrica y empieza a tocar una estrofa de _Welcome to the jungle_—. Siendo sinceros, Itadusa…Debes aprender muchas más cosas que yo. No puedo estar decidiendo por ti _todo. _Encima, solo te digo lo que tú sabes que tienes que hacer.

—¿Y eso incluye cuando me dijiste que tenía que romper el báculo de esa fastidiosa hada rosada?

—Por supuesto. La odio —contestó Sasuke, parando con la canción y asomando una sonrisa diabólica—. Además, fue una travesura interesante.

—Se puso a llorar con cataratas por ojos… Creo que fuimos crueles.

—¡Hey! Primero que nada, fuiste tú quien le rompió el báculo, yo no tuve nada que ver. Segundo: quería hacernos un hechizo para enamorarnos de ella. Me parece justificable haber destruido esa _cosa. _

—Lo que se hace por la atención —respondió más con lástima que otra cosa.

—Atención tendrás que poner ahora, el fantasma te está mirando como si estuvieras zafado —comentó Sasuke mientras hacía desaparecer la guitarra y luego sonreía—.Me cuentas luego como te fue.

Sasuke desapareció e inmediatamente Itadusa suspiro, sintiéndose solitario. A un lado, Deidacula sacudía la pierna hacia delante y hacia atrás, con el licántropo sin soltarse y siendo zarandeado de un lado para otro, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Sasogui, efectivamente miraba a Itadusa como si éste hubiera perdido un tornillo gracias al vampiro y el buen lobo —cosa que le parecía absurda al fantasma hubiera pasado tan rápido, cuando él llevaba casi veinticinco años soportando a ambos y todavía…le quedaba cordura…¿Verdad que sí? Se preguntó, repentinamente preocupado—. Decidiendo que no tenía caso, se acercó un poco a Itadusa.

—¿Estás bien? —le cuestionó, mirándole atentamente.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno…has estado hablando.

—¿Con quién estaría hablando?

—… —Sasogui parpadeo un poco confundido—. Eso quisiera saber —murmuro.

En ese momento, To-Lobby salió proyectado en su dirección, atravesándole y chocando de cara contra la lápida de Sasogui. El fantasma se empezó a encabritar al notar que ahora su tumba estaba un poco chueca y resquebrajada por el nombre.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, en los que Deidacula se dio cuenta del grave error que habían cometido contra su danna, a quien siempre le gustaba que todo se hallara a la perfección y que porque además le tocaba su _explosión _mensual —como le decía Deidacula cuando atravesaban el punto culminante de la paciencia de Sasogui tras haber aguantado muchas de las _tonterías _de To-Lobby y los corajes que le hacía pasar al vampiro—.

—¡HIJOS DE LA GRAN…! —comenzó a gritar el fantasma, haciendo temblar con escalofríos incluso a Itadusa. En el instante, Deidacula pretendió dar media vuelta y echar a correr, pero Sasogui ya había materializado una especie de cadena espectral que le ató por la cintura, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya lo estaba azotando en dos puntos de 180 grados de dirección. Con la otra mano, hizo lo mismo, pero con un asustado To-Lobby que se había quedado quieto. Ambos seres gritaban adoloridos mientras Sasogui los levantaba y estrellaba contra la tierra, tan fuerte, que comenzaba a abrir agujeros en campo santo—. ¡Ya me cansé de su incompetencia, maldita rata voladora y perro asustado!

—¡DANNA! —gritaba entrecortadamente el rubio—. ¡PARE, POR FAVOR, HUM!

—¡PARARÉ CUANDO LOS HUESOS SE LES VEAN EN EL ROSTRO!

—¡AU, SEMPAI!

Itadusa se mantenía escuchando con expresión compasiva y empática los golpes de los castigados. Incapaz de soportar tal grado de violencia, terminó por acercarse un poco al fantasma, que seguía blasfemando todas las que se había aguantado en el mes.

—Eh, Sasogui —habló con cierto aire tímido. Como los gritos continuaban, elevó su voz un poco más—. ¡HEY, MALDITA SEA, SIGO _ESPERANDO_!

Y como si aquella palabra fuese mágica, Sasogui paró de golpear a los que, Itadusa diría desde ahora, eran sus subordinados. Deidacula y To-Lobby quedaron de cara al suelo, temblando y gimiendo debajo de los sonidos nocturnos, y del grito de Itadusa, mientras que el fantasma hacía desaparecer las cadenas que les sujetaban y miraba atentamente al otro.

—¿Ya vamos a empezar? —preguntó Itadusa, consciente del silencio que se había formado —.No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo, así que al menos díganme si van a hacer el esfuerzo de terminar el trabajo que les he encargado para esta noche y de manera eficiente. Les quiero recordar también que los estoy calificando como servidores.

Deidacula alzó la cabeza y fulmino a Itadusa con la mirada, deseando que aunque éste tuviera los ojos cubiertos, se diera cuenta de la hostilidad en sus ojos…Aunque agradecido porque el suplicio del castigo de Sasogui había finalizado gracias a él. To-Lobby, por otro lado, estaba ya muy quieto, sin siquiera hacer un intento por ponerse de pie.

—Cierto —comentó Sasogui, mientras de un "suspiro", volvía a exhalar una pequeña nube de humo—. Deidacula, To-Lobby, discúlpense y comencemos a trabajar. Ya basta de hacer tonterías.

Deidacula observó al fantasma con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién fue el que comenzó a golpearlos contra la tierra? De no regenerarse rápido, seguro que Sasogui habría logrado que asomaran los huesos del rostro. Por otro lado, no estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas, así que se limito a ponerse de pie.

—Empecemos entonces, hum.

Sasogui miró a To-Lobby, que seguía inerte en el suelo.

—¡To-Lobby! ¡Hey, To-Lobby! —el licántropo miraba el cielo con una expresión taciturna en la noche—. ¿A qué te haces esperar?

—Miren eso —dijo el pelinegro, señalando el cielo oscuro. Los tres levantaron la cabeza simultáneamente. Deidacula abrió los ojos con desmesurada fuerza.

—Es… Es… El mismo cielo aburrido de siempre, hum. ¿En serio nunca te has molestado en tener una visión vertical del mundo?

—Me refiero a la cosa brillante que viene hacia nosotros, Deidacula sempai.

Efectivamente, el cielo era cruzado por una figura brillante. O más bien, una cabeza plateada que resaltaba entre las ropas negras y la guadaña de triple hoja de un color carmesí. El portador parecía un chico de no más de treinta años, con bellos ojos lilas inyectados en sangre y una sonrisa aterradora. Miraba fijamente hacia ellos, y un hilo de saliva caía de la comisura de sus labios, como si fuera un perro con rabia.

—¿Shidangami? —Murmuró Sasogui, algo confundido—. ¿Qué hace ese gran imbécil en estos lares?

—¡Agh! —Exclamó To-Lobby, abrazándose de la cintura de Deidacula—. ¡Viene a llevarse a To-Lobby! Realmente voy a morir.

Deidacula bajó la mirada, observándole con cierta tristeza.

—¿Ah? ¡Debes estar de broma, hum! Se supone que los anticuerpos perrunos eluden la mayoría de los venenos, ¿no es así? —Parecía preocupado. To-Lobby se levantó y miró a su sempai.

—¿De qué está hablando? No existe tal cosa. To-Lobby y el resto de su especie es tan mortal como lo era en un pasado Sasogui, antes de que le cayera ese piano en la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó el fantasma, molesto—. ¡Deja de cambiar la forma en que morí cada vez que se te da la regalada gana, que le faltas el respeto a mi memoria! Encima con una muerte tan de "dibujo animado".

To-Lobby ignoró a Sasogui, continuando con la explicación a Deidacula.

—No importa, sempai. To-Lobby es mortal.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Y entonces de qué sirven la cola y las orejas? ¿Ni siquiera tienes un súper olfato? —Hizo una pausa y puso los brazos en jarra—. ¿A caso me has engañado todo este tiempo, hum?

—To-Lobby nunca haría eso —unas lágrimas empezaron a escurrir de sus ojos—, ¿cree que To-Lobby sería capaz de mentirle a la persona más importante en su vida?

Deidacula y los otros dos se quedaron callados. El rubio se giró hacia Sasogui.

—Danna, ¿usted cree que podría engañarlo yo a usted, hum?

—No lo sé y no me importa. —Contestó el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado. Deidacula puso la mano en su barbilla, para ponerse a meditar seriamente en esas palabras.

—Eso duele, hum —dijo al fin, doblándose por la mitad con energía negativa saliendo de su cabeza. Luego se enderezó y miró al cielo, justo donde seguía bajando Shidangami lentamente—. Entonces, To-Lobby no morirá realmente, ¿cierto, hum?

—¡To-Lobby intenta explicarle justamente eso! Bueno, es que ¿no ha notado la cantidad de armas que hacen hoy con plata? ¡Hasta el agua parece hecha con esa cosa tan horrible!

—Pero te ha picado una serpiente, hum.

—Una serpiente "Cabell-Ita-Platinis". —Contestó, como si se tratara de un científico. Sasogui se dio un tope en la frente.

—Eso no existe —sentenció Itadusa, en voz baja.

—De todos modos, ¿no les parece que se está tomando su tiempo, hum? —el vampiro sacó un par de banderas rojas y las empezó a agitar igual que alguien haciendo señales a un avión a punto de aterrizar—. ¿Es que no puedes llevárselo más pronto, hum?

—¡Deidacula realmente me quiere muerto, ¿cierto?! —Preguntó el chico, con una mueca lastimera y los ojos en blanco. Deidacula dejó caer los brazos y sonrió dulcemente.

—Sí. Te quiero enterrado veinte metros bajo tierra, hum. —Mientras el licántropo se iba a una lápida a sollozar, Sasogui miró a su alumno.

—Solo tú eres capaz de poner esa cara dulce diciendo algo tan despiadado.

—¿En serio cree que soy lindo, hum? —Sus ojos parecieron brillar de emoción, como si tuviera dos estrellas dentro.

—En mi vida he dicho eso.

—Lo acaba de hacer, hum.

—¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? Si digo que no, es no. ¿O acaso tu cerebro se ha vuelto senil? —Silencio. Largo e incómodo silencio. Y luego el vampiro fue a acompañar a su amigo a la lápida contigua, dibujando círculos en el suelo.

Unos minutos después, Shidangami por fin puso los pies sobre la tierra. Ahí su expresión era todavía más escalofriante, pero el único que le prestaba verdadera atención era Sasogui. El albino mostró su hilera de dientes llenos de sangre y se detuvo frente al fantasma.

—Oh, mucho tiempo de no verte, Sasosuke-kun —comentó, alzando la guadaña por encima de la cabeza. Sasogui le dirigió una mirada iracunda; uno podría decir que de no estar muerto, la sangre se le habría acumulado en las mejillas hasta hacerle explotar la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? —Preguntó, molesto. Itadusa había apretado los labios y se había ruborizado ligeramente. Shidangami sonrió, maliciosamente.

—¿Pues cómo no quieres que lo haga si estás haciendo algo parecido a juegos sexuales, tapándole los ojos a…? —Al fin, el chico se quedó callado y observó a Itadusa, que se había tomado a mal el último comentario y hacía que las serpientes de su cabello se moviera y gruñeran, casi aventando el veneno—. ¡Ah, pero si es el pelo de serpiente! Mucho gusto en conocerte, hombre. Había escuchado a Kisatain que tenías esas cosas, pero siempre es interesante verlo a primera persona —lanzó una risa—. ¡Realmente que me parta un rayo! Qué compañía la que tienen esta noche, eh, Sasosuke.

—¡Que pares con el "suke"!

—¿Ya estás enojado desde tan temprano? ¿A caso Chiyo no te ha traído tu comida? —Shidangami dirigió una mirada indiferente a todos lados.

—Mejor aprovecha tu tiempo y cómprate un maldito babero y dejas de tirar tanta saliva. Casi pareces To-Lobby.

Shidangami se limpió la barbilla.

—Che. Es que el día de hoy tengo tanto jodido trabajo que no he comido nada. —Se rascó la nuca—. Total, que me falta cumplir con una lista de novecientos cincuenta nombres el día de hoy. Ya sabes, la maldita guerra, los imbéciles que se drogan, la basura que se suicida, o los que pierden sus llaves e intentan entrar por la chimenea de su casa justo cuando la prenden y quedan atorados, calcinándose y muriendo por asfixia. Hoy ha habido muchos casos de esos, ahora que lo pienso.

—Pues entonces vete a trabajar y déjame en paz.

—Agh, qué grosero eres —dijo, y miró a Itadusa—. ¿Has venido a buscar quien haga el trabajo por ti? No has venido al lugar indicado.

—Me estoy dando cuenta de ello.

Sasogui hizo una mueca y caminó indignado hacia Deidacula y To-Lobby.

—Ah, mira. No me había dado cuenta de que ahí estaban esos dos —comentó Shidangami, sacándose cerilla del oído y observando al fantasma mover los brazos de arriba abajo y gritándole algo al par, que se hacían para atrás y se les agitaban los cabellos como si hubiera una ventisca—. Qué problema. Pobres de ellos que trabajan para alguien como Sasosuke. Eso me pasa por haber tomado tantas copas esa noche y no encomendarlo a Jashin —Hizo una mueca de lástima exagerada.

—¿Fuiste tú el que terminó con su vida?

—Puedes decirlo así, supongo.

—¿Y de verdad murió con un piano en la cabeza?

—Pues si fue así, que estúpido. Todos saben que no debes pararte al lado de los mimos cuando fingen levantar algo con una cuerda y luego usan las tijeras. Te lo digo, Itadusa bastardo, esos tipos son la muerte.

—¿Cómo un Shinigami no deberías de saber cómo mueren tus encomendados? —Preguntó, algo irritado por otra muestra de incompetencia que seguía recibiendo esa noche.

—¿Y a ti te parece que no tengo vida, como para preocuparme de los problemas de los idiotas? ¡Qué tipo más estúpido!

—Bueno, ¿has venido a llevarte o no a To-Lobby, hum? —Interrumpió Deidacula, con los cabellos desacomodados igual que le hubieran puesto una turbina. Shidangami lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Detrás de Sasogui, el licántropo gritó aliviado.

—Quería hacer una pausa antes de volver al trabajo. Faltan exactamente tres minutos y medio antes de que se efectúe la siguiente muerte de la que estoy encargado.

—Tú jamás haces bien tu trabajo, imbécil —soltó Sasogui, amargamente. Deidacula le observó detenidamente, pero antes de abrir la boca y decir algo le interrumpieron:

—¿No me digas que sigues molesto porque no te encomendé? ¡No querías ver a Jashin sama! Me lavé las manos y la culpa entonces.

—¡Yo no creía en tu inexistente Dios!

—Yo no estaba obligado a llevarte a ninguna parte entonces.

—Grrrr —gruñó Sasogui. Shidangami se estiró.

—Mira el lado bueno: Conociste a este par de idiotas y ahora vives aventuras entretenidas al menos dos noches por semana. Yo lo más interesante que hago es patear a los que se ahogan en su propio vómito.

—Estar con estos dos es una pesadilla.

—No sea tan cruel, Sasogui danna. Ya verá que haré lo mejor para complacerle esta noche y que llegué a tiempo donde Chiyo, hum —el rubio puso la mano en un puño y lo levantó al cielo. Sasogui decidió no comentar nada y lamentarse en silencio. Shidangami soltó una risa cuando To-Lobby imitó a su sempai e Itadusa deseaba quitarse la venda de los ojos y congelar a todos ahí, para no escuchar más estupideces.

—Pues andando —dijo al fin, Sasogui—. Y tú también, bastardo —dirigiéndose a Shidangami—. A tu trabajo, aunque no sé si tus asesorados estarán mejor solos.

—Cállate, Sasosuke. —Miró el cielo, como si arriba hubiera un reloj invisible marcando la hora—. Pero te tomaré la palabra. No me quiero perder la muerte de ese tipo; creo que es algo interesante.

—¿Quién va en tu lista, hum? —Preguntó Deidacula, algo interesado. Shidangami sonrió.

—Es un secreto, rubia —dijo y se volteó al lado opuesto, caminando y murmurando un cántico extraño. Desapareció unos segundos después.

—Así que realmente vino a molestar, hum —comentó Deidacula, apretando el puño ante la última palabra del otro. No lo diría en voz alta, pero agradecía no haber sido objeto de burla para el albino esa noche, porque ya había tenido suficiente con las babosadas del licántropo y los regaños y tundas de su maestro. Vaya, realmente era difícil ser él.

—A To-Lobby le parece buena idea empezar la misión, sino les molesta, sempais —murmuró el buen chico, poniéndose a cuatro patas y corriendo por ahí. Deidacula suspiró y avanzó, seguido de los otros dos.

**0*0*0**

Andar paseando por el Bosque de los Pinos era algo realmente fastidioso para Deidacula, incluso a pesar de que estaba relativamente cerca de su tumba le desagradaba estar ahí. Porque había demasiados ruidos molestos, como por ejemplo la pobre mosquita que gritaba "¡Auxilio!" antes de que una viuda negra se la tragara entera. Gracias a su oído súper desarrollado sí era capaz de escuchar hasta eso, entonces el resto de las cosas también era molesto. La verdad es que por ahí no pasaba nadie, ya que se corrían rumores de extraños monstruos que te succionaban los órganos y luego te volteaban la piel como calcetín. Bueno, claro que alguien de su calibre no tenía miedo de novatos así; después de aguantar treinta años como el alumno de Sasogui, venga alguien a decirle que una criatura cualquiera pudiese causarle aunque fuera escalofríos… Tobi no contaba porque no era miedo lo que le causaba, sino hastío.

Miró al licántropo correr por ahí como cachorro y se sintió desilusionado porque Shidangami no había venido por él. Bueno, es decir, muy en el fondo se alegraba, pero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por cantar canciones sobre "Navidad" como para prestar atención al asunto; o eso quería hacerse creer.

Echó un vistazo a Sasogui e Itadusa, que caminaban en silencio apenas a unos cuantos pasos atrás; casi hombro con hombro, sino se tenía en cuenta que su maestro traspasaba cualquier cosa. Volvió la cabeza hacia delante y frunció el ceño. Sasogui jamás había caminado realmente a su lado. Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Qué injusto —murmuró a la nada. To-Lobby apareció repentinamente y le dirigió una linda sonrisa.

—¿El qué, sempai? —Deidacula siguió caminando, ignorando al joven moreno—. Ah, sempai. ¿Por qué siempre ignora a To-Lobby si él es su amigo?

—Porque no me agrada, hum.

El licántropo hizo un puchero y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, pero nada de eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención del rubio, que siguió caminando ajeno a los otros tres, pues estaba pensando en la razón del por qué Sasogui parecía detestarlo tanto. Oh, tal vez necesitaba esforzarse más en las tareas. O quizá se debía a la vez que se sentó sobre su lápida a esperarlo. ¿O porque se comportaba igual que To-Lobby con él?

¡Ah! Eso le daba una idea.

Se dio media vuelta y se acercó a Sasogui e Itadusa, tratando de verse igual de serio que ellos. Los miraba de reojo y contorsionaba su rostro de tal manera que parecía malhumorado. Sasogui le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, mocoso? —le preguntó al fin. Deidacula lo miró y se encogió de hombros, sin sonreír como acostumbradamente hacía.

—Solamente quería ir acompañado. To-Lobby es molesto, hum.

—Bueno, no es como si pudiera discutírtelo —admitió el fantasma, lanzando una especie de suspiro. El vampiro sonrió y se puso repentinamente frente a ellos, aunque siguió caminando de espaldas—. Oe, ¿qué estás haciendo? Terminarás cayéndote de lo lindo.

—Nya~, ¿Sasogui danna cree que soy lindo, hum? —le provocó, con una sonrisa infantil. Itadusa arqueó las cejas, por lo que Deidacula quiso darle un buen puñetazo. En cambio, su maestro lo pasó de largo… ahm, literalmente le atravesó. Como era costumbre, el rubio sintió un fuerte escalofrío (algo mortalmente extraño, ya que en teoría estaba muerto y su temperatura era la de un cadáver). Se giró a ver a Sasogui y frunció el ceño—. Oh, no se enoje. Ya sabe que todo eso es broma, hum.

—Arg. Contigo es toda una feria cada vez que salimos.

—¡Oh, oh! ¿Sabe una cosa, hum? Hace poco me encontré con un amigo fantasma que… —el rubio se vio abruptamente interrumpido por el joven fantasma.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo que un amigo fantasma? ¿A caso conoces a muchos de mi tipo? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Deidacula sacudió las manos a la altura de sus ojos y lanzó una risa nerviosa.

—No demasiados, hum —contestó, nervioso—. La verdad, es que ninguno es tan honradamente aterrador como usted, hum.

—¿Solamente aterrador? —murmuró el fantasma, parpadeando—. ¿En serio no soy mejor en otra cosa?

Sasogui se detuvo, observando a su alumno. Itadusa los ignoró y siguió caminando —¿cómo es posible que se entretuvieran a cada rato pro estupideces?—. Deidacula se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, usted también es muy cruel, frío. Casi como una sabandija, hum.

Itadusa iba caminando tranquilamente, con To-Lobby a un lado, cuando de repente, se escuchó un fuerte grito. Ambos se giraron violentamente a la escena, pero To-Lobby fue el único que vio incrédulo a Deidacula volando por los aires y convirtiéndose en una estrellita por los cielos.

—¡Agh! ¡Deidacula sempai! —gritó el licántropo antes de echar a correr en círculos. Itadusa se quitó la venda de los ojos y observó con los ojos carmesí a un fantasma que caminaba hacia ellos muy enfadado.

—¡Deja de correr como idiota, maldito cachorro enamorado! —le gritó a To-Lobby, en seguida fulminó a Itadusa con la mirada—. ¡Y tú, serpiente de las cañerías, ponte la jodida venda antes de que conviertas en estatua a alguien!

El pelinegro no sabía por qué, pero jamás había visto cosa más aterradora hasta ahora; y eso que estaba acostumbrado a las fiestas de monstruos que su familia estaba constantemente celebrando. Sin decir palabra, volvió a cubrirse los ojos.

**0*0*0**

—¡Era un cumplido, hum! —volvió a gritar Deidacula, quitándose un montón de ramitas y brillo de cuando aterrizó en una estrella. Bueno, admitía que la falta de oxígeno no le sacaba problemas, pero el ardor de estar sentado en una estrella no era algo que seguramente recomendaría hacer a nadie. Se sacó una gran rama con un nido de pájaros y una pequeña familia de pinzones que lo observaban asustados antes de que los tirara sobre el suelo. To-Lobby se apresuró a coger la ramita con la boca y mostrársela a Deidacula, como un cachorro que espera juegues con él. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, el vampiro lo ignoró—. ¡Sabandija es un cumplido entre mi raza, hum! Hasta es algo que nos dicen los papás cuando somos pequeños. No se me pasó por la cabeza que lo tomara a mal, Sasogui sama.

—Normalmente, cualquiera tomaría a mal esa palabra —contestó Itadusa, que iba caminando con ellos tres, dándole espacio al fantasma, que aún despotricaba contra quién sabe qué cosas, a varios metros. Deidacula miró al joven y le sacó la lengua—. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño pequeño? ¿Por qué me sacas la lengua?

Deidacula metió la lengua enseguida y se alejo del chico.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿A caso eres adivino, hum?

—Ya he dicho que he entrenado bastante mis sentidos para saber lo que sucede a mi alrededor cuando llevo esta venda. Es algo muy común en mí.

—Qué problemático, hum.

To-Lobby los miró con recelo y luego se acercó a Itadusa, poniéndose de manos y caminando así.

—¿Puede saber lo que To-Lobby está haciendo?

—Estás caminando de manos —respondió con tranquilidad—. Y se te acaba de caer un centavo. Dicen que dejarlos caer da mala suerte.

—Oh, gracias, Itadusa san —comentó el buen chico mientras caminaba normal (a cuatro patas) a su lado—. To-Lobby agradece que Sasogui sempai no te haya matado, Deidacula sempai.

—No hay quien se alegre más que yo, hum —refunfuñó el joven vampiro. To-Lobby asintió. Deidacula miró a Itadusa y estaba a punto de hablar, cuando de repente escuchó un extraño grito; de esos que te dejan impactados porque… bueno, jamás esperas oírlos de esa manera.

Deidacula observó hacia delante, donde había una muchedumbre rodeando a Sasogui, que miraba aturdido a todos los que gritaban y pretendían clavarle trinches en la cabeza.

—¡Sasogui danna! —exclamó antes de echar a correr en esa dirección. Se encontró con todo tipo de monstruos y seres de la noche. To-Lobby e Itadusa le siguieron de cerca.

—¡Ha regresado a la escena del crimen! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Eres un maldito fantasma, por tu culpa va a caer una maldición sobre nosotros! —gritó una especie de hombre gato al que To-Lobby se apresuró a ponerle mala cara.

—¡Pero si no he hecho nada! —gritó Sasogui, echando vaho por la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa aquí, hum? —interrumpió Deidacula, abriéndose paso a través de los espectadores. El mismo hombre gato se dirigió a él.

—¡Este fantasma a matado a Orochiwitch y la maldición de las cincuenta serpientes se nos vendrá encima por su culpa!

Antes de que nadie pudiera hablar, To-Lobby se lanzó a atacar al hombre gato y le mordió la cola.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Itachi: —Ignoró lo que ha sucedido en este capítulo y en toda la casa, porque parece nido de pájaros. Pero Mary me ha dejado una notita en la mesa, junto con unos deliciosos dangos —saca su caja y los mira con adoración, a punto parece de murmurar "Mi precioso" con voz aguda y escalofriante. Pero vuelve a observar a los lectores—. A sí. La nota decía: "Itachi sempai danna, por favor termina de presentar el fic por mí. Si estás leyendo esto y te veas obligado a hacerlo, es posible que esté veinte metros bajo tierra... espero que a salvo en un búnker escondiéndome y no enterrada muerta (o viva, que sería peor) por el dúo SD. Hazles saber a los lectores que tengo intenciones de seguir tratando con este fic y los muchos otros que debo. PD: Los dangos es para que me vayas a buscar sino regreso al final del día. Gracias". —Hace una pausa—. Bueno, la buscaré cuando termine de comer... y ustedes —los señala—, esperamos que hayan disfrutado de la continuación, dejen reviews... y que seguramente se preparen para una larga ausencia. Descuiden, si ella sigue viva, la obligaré a publicar lo más pronto posible (nwn). Matta ne~ —abre su caja de dangos y se va llevandose uno a la boca.<p> 


End file.
